2018 Bank of America Roval 400
| Fulldate = | Year = 2018 | Race_No = 29 | Season_No = 36 | Image = | Caption = | Location = Charlotte Motor Speedway in Concord, North Carolina | Course_mi = 2.28 | Course_km = 3.67 | Distance_laps = 109 | Distance_mi = 248.52 | Distance_km = 400 | Weather = | Avg = | Pole_Driver = Kurt Busch | Pole_Team = Stewart-Haas Racing | Pole_Time = 76.805 | Most_Driver = Kyle Larson | Most_Team = Chip Ganassi Racing | Most_laps = 47 | Car = 12 | First_Driver = Ryan Blaney | First_Team = Team Penske | Network = NBC | Announcers = Rick Allen, Jeff Burton, Steve Letarte, Dale Earnhardt Jr. (booth) and Parker Kligerman (on-track) | Ratings = 1.95/1.99 (Overnight) | Radio = PRN | Booth_Ann = Doug Rice, Mark Garrow and Wendy Venturini | Turn_Ann = Rob Albright (1 & 2) and Pat Patterson (3 & 4) }} The 2018 Bank of America Roval 400 was a Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series race that was held on September 30, 2018, at Charlotte Motor Speedway in Concord, North Carolina. Contested over 109 laps on the road course, it was the 29th race of the 2018 Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series season, third race of the Playoffs, and final race of the Round of 16. This was the first race to use Charlotte's "Roval" road course layout. Report Background ]] For 2018, deviating from past NASCAR events at Charlotte, the race will utilize a road course configuration of Charlotte Motor Speedway, promoted and trademarked as the "Roval". The course is in length and features 17 turns, utilizing the infield road course and portions of the oval track. The race will be contested over a scheduled distance of 109 laps, . During July 2018 tests on the road course, concerns were raised over drivers "cheating" designated chicanes on the course. The chicanes were modified with additional tire barriers and rumble strips in order to encourage drivers to properly drive through them, and NASCAR will enforce drive-through penalties on drivers who illegally "short-cut" parts of the course. The chicanes will not be used during pace laps, nor will they be used during restarts. Entry list First practice Kyle Busch was the fastest in the first practice session with a time of 77.145 seconds and a speed of . Qualifying Kurt Busch scored the pole for the race with a time of 76.805 and a speed of . Qualifying results Practice (post-qualifying) Second practice Jimmie Johnson was the fastest in the second practice session with a time of 78.043 seconds and a speed of . Final practice Brad Keselowski was the fastest in the final practice session with a time of 77.730 seconds and a speed of . Race Stage 1 Diving down into Turn 1 of the ROVAL for the first time, everyone was on their best behavior. Kyle Larson(42) showed how important it is to be aggressive on restarts. He drove from his 5th place starting position into 2nd by the time they exited Turn 2. Pole sitter Kurt Busch(41) led the first 6 laps. Larson, clearly the fastest car, drove past him and into the lead on Lap 7. .|200px]] Larson drove away from the field to win Stage 1 and add a Playoff Point to his season total. Stage 2 Getting a good jump when the green flag waves for the restart is vitally important. Especially at the front of the pack. The outside line is at a big disadvantage. If you are starting to the right of the leader you must be door-to-door exiting Turn 1 or you are likely to lose the position and drop further back in the pack. Truex Jr. showed how it’s done, when he restarted next to the leader Larson, to begin Stage 2. He held his position and ducked in behind the 42 car exiting Turn 2. Larson, who did not pit at the end of Stage 1, again began stretching the lead. Truex Jr. and Kyle Busch(18), like Larson, did not pit during the Stage ending caution. They pitted on Lap 35. Larson followed them into the pits on Lap 36. Ryan Blaney(12) inherited the lead after the top 3 made stops. William Byron(24) suffered a tire failure but had trouble trying to get on pit road. Going slow through the front stretch, Aric Almirola(10) swerved to avoid Byron and scrapped the wall. Byron, not wanting to drive another lap on a flat tire entered the pits through the Legend’s course on the front tri-oval. That move incurred a drive-through penalty for missing the commitment cone at the entry of pit road. The forced drive-through on pit road was still less time than Byron would have used running the ROVAL on a flat tire. Almirola had to pit so his crew could check for damage from the incident. An uncontrolled tire on his stop incurred a drive-through penalty for the Stewart-Hass driver. Truex Jr. and Brad Keselowski(2) had trouble in the front chicane causing both cars to spin and miss the turn. The penalty for driving through the barrier is a stop and go on track in front of the flag stand. Blaney took the Stage 2 win amid all the chaos on the ROVAL. The Final Stage As pit stops cycled through Larson returned to the front of the field. Scrambling for positions during the restart further shuffled the pack. On Lap 58 Austin Dillon(3) slammed the wall trying to avoid slower traffic on the oval. Bringing out another yellow flag. Drivers have said that visibility at some points is an issue. Especially as they transition through elevation changes on the track. On the restart, after the Dillon caution, Kyle Busch lined up to the outside of Larson. Even with Kyle’s incredible skills on restarts, he had trouble staying with Larson. In the same manner that Truex displayed earlier, Busch drove through the corner hard and maintained the second spot. As the field battled for positions, Austin Dillon again hit the wall out of the front chicane. This time the damage sent him to the garage. Eliminating him from the playoffs. The first car/driver certain to not move on to Round 2. As expected, once you have a yellow the likelihood of having another one increases. With the cars bunched up, individual position battles result in cars running off the track. Aric Almirola spun after contact with Ricky Stenhouse Jr.(17). The spin collected Chris Buscher, bringing out the caution. Buscher backed into the wall and lodged one of the advertising signs lining the track onto his bumper. Much to the delight of the crowd, he carried it all the way around the track to his pit where a crewman removed the poster. Most of the contenders pitted for the final time. However, a few drivers opted to remain on the track to improve their position. Including Paul Menard(21) and Keselowski. The biggest incident yet occurred on the restart from the Almirola / Buscher incident. A huge jumble of cars trying to squeeze into Turn 1 caused Kyle Busch to go off course to avoid them. He cut the corner going into the turn. NASCAR ruled he was legal in doing that to avoid an accident. Officially, if you cut the course to gain an advantage then a penalty is assessed. Menard held the lead after the messy restart, but it did not take long for Keselowski to move past him. Larson, the fastest off pit road, began cutting the interval of the leader. With his lead on Larson shrinking Keselowski picked up the lap times. He over-drove one of the turns and damaged the splitter on the front of the car. Larson, smelling blood, closed quickly and passed going into Turn 1. Keselowski refused to give up on the top spot and the two drove side-by-side swapping the lead through the infield portion of the course. When they exited Turn 8 onto the oval Keselowski had regained the lead. At 15 laps to go the top 5 were Keselowski, Larson, Kyle Busch, Truex Jr. and Jimmie Johnson(48). The battle for the final playoff spot involved Alex Bowman(88) and Clint Bowyer(14). Bowyer held a two-point advantage with 10 laps to go. Ryan Blaney(12) held the position between the 2 drivers on the track. Just 9 laps from the finish, Stenhouse spun in Turn 1, slamming into the wall, and bringing out the 7th caution of the day. On the restart, Keselowski, Larson, Kyle Busch, and Menard led the rush into Turn One. Several drivers locked up their front wheels trying to win the race to the 1st turn. Keselowski failed to control his slide and plowed directly into the wall, Larson followed. Kyle Busch, Menard, and Byron joined the melee. The huge pile-up left the remainder of the field trying to negotiate through the turn littered with broken car parts. Several race cars picked up some extra body damage in the mess. Including Ryan Blaney, who just squeezed past Menard and Larson. By the time the leaders reached the backstretch of the oval, the red flag had been displayed. The Finish After the red flag, Martin Truex brought the field to green for a 3 lap sprint to the finish. Johnson, Elliott, Jamie McMurray(1), and Bowman make up the top 5 at the restart. Back through the pack individual battles for positions are determining the points outcome that will send drivers through to the second round. Bowman and Bowyer have made up enough positions they have moved off the bubble. Aric Almirola is in real danger of falling below the cut line. For the lead its a 2-car race as the laps ticked off. Johnson trying to end a 58-race winless streak and Truex Jr. trying to add to his Playoff points total. It all came down to the final corner of the final lap with the checkered flag waving in the air. Johnson pushes too hard into the front chicane and is unable to make the corner. He slides through the grass spinning and just clips Truex Jr. who also spins around. While they try and straighten their cars out Blaney drives between the pair and across the finish line to take the win. Post Race Furious, Truex Jr. rams the back of Johnson’s car after crossing the finish line to show his displeasure. Truex is already through to the next round, Johnson started the day below the cut line. He needed a strong finish to move forward Playoff Implications Denny Hamlin(11), Erik Jones, and Austin Dillon are eliminated. One more driver will fail to move on. Ryan Blaney started the day on the bubble, just 4 points above the cut line. His win automatically advanced him to the next round. Jimmie Johnson sat 6 points below Blaney. He earned 5 points in Stage 1, 9 in Stage 2, and 29 points for an 8th place finish in the race. The question was would his 2097 points be enough to advance him? Kyle Larson was involved in the big wreck in Turn 1. The front suspension of his car was badly damaged. He started the day 17 points above the cut line and if he could not continue was in danger of not advancing. His crew managed to patch the car together. Could he maintain the minimum speed to be allowed to stay on the track? Things began to come apart on Larson’s car during the final lap. His crew radioed that he needed to make it to the finish as Jeffrey Earnhardt(96) had just spun and stalled short of the checkered flag. If Larson could pass him that would be one more point he could pick up. With his car having trouble turning left he bounced off the wall on the front stretch. Somehow making it through the chicane, he once more slammed the wall. Passing Earnhardt as they both limped to the finish line. Larson’s point total 2097, tied with Johnson. Stage Results Stage 1 Laps: 25 Stage 2 Laps: 25 Final Stage Results Stage 3 Laps: 59 Race statistics * Lead changes: 8 among different drivers * Cautions/Laps: 8 for 16 * Red flags: 1 for 14 minutes and 27 seconds * Time of race: 3 hours, 1 minute and 34 seconds * Average speed: Media Television NBC Sports covered the race on the television side. Rick Allen, Jeff Burton, Steve Letarte and Dale Earnhardt Jr. had the call in the booth for the race. Parker Kligerman called from different locations around the 17-turn ROVAL. Dave Burns, Marty Snider and Kelli Stavast reported from pit lane during the race. Radio The Performance Racing Network had the radio call for the race, which was simulcast on Sirius XM NASCAR Radio. Standings after the race ;Manufacturers' Championship standings *'Note': Only the first 16 positions are included for the driver standings. References Bank of America Roval 400 Bank of America Roval 400 Category:NASCAR races at Charlotte Motor Speedway Bank of America Roval 400